Proyecto¡Secuestro!
by Panda-Terrorista
Summary: Dos chicas deciden llevar sus sueños a otro nivel, y Raimon es su objetivo, pobres...no saben lo que les espera. Demaciadas rarezas, locuras, yaoi, drogas(?) y posible lemmon


Buenas, aquí subiendo un fic compartido xD con una de mis amigas :D **icecreamlover96**, tal vez hayan leído sus fics, tal vez no, PERO LEANLOS SON GENIALES OwÓehm…bien, este fic lo escribí junto con ella xD por skype (**viva skype 8D**) tenemos el mismo crédito por igual, se nos ocurrió después de pasar horas en desparche y de pronto hablamos de…_secuestro_...a los Inazuma, y de ahí surgió la locamenteassdas idea de hacer un fic con eso!, será muy random, habrá romance, humor y…será…muy…raro(¿), pero en fin, decidimos subirlo por mi cuenta ya que ella esta enredada con…5167283495 fics mas (¿) y con la policía(¿) ok eso no ._. pero sufre mucho bowling por parte de su hermana menor(¿), espero les agrade la idea y les guste,si no…pues gracias por pasar a ver de que trataba xD es AU, osea Universo Alterno en cierta forma, los chicos ya están mayores, tienen 15 años a excepción de Atsuya que tiene 14, Tsunami y Afuro 16, y han madurado en cierta forma, sin más el disclaimer

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no es mío, si lo fuera todo sería diferente…muy diferente…-**_**risa macabra(¿)-**_

Y…_ENJOY!_

**Prólogo: Planeando el desastre**

En una casa…toda…destruida(¿) habían un grupo de chicas, leyendo…manga yaoi?, si, en efecto, leían manga yaoi, cuando de pronto apareció otra chica con un grito descomunal asustando a las demás, esta…voz de águila, tenía ojos marrones, cabello negro y tez crema, tenía cara de ver visto yaoi en vivo, y de que se le prendió el foco, las demás la veían con cara de "kisawea?" y de pronto otra chica de ojos rojos, cabello rubio con fleco rojo vino y tez clara se le acerco, tratando de calmarla.

- Yui! Que ocurrió!?-le exclamo la bicolor, la grita-a-los-cuatro-vientos que acababa de entrar era Yui Hiroshi, co-creadora de la guarida…rara…en donde se asentaban las yaoistas-

-Mitsuko! Se me ha ocurrido la idea masgenialosasadsad del mundo!-dijo Yui…en su idioma(¿ mientras tenia madface (osea:3) y le zarandeaba un poco-

-Ya, ya, que se te ocurrió-dijo Mitsuko Henzou, nombre de esta, mareada por tanto ajetreo-

-Primero lo discutiremos nosotras y luego le diremos a las demás para ver que les parece, vale?-y así se fueron dentro de esa casa, la cual era supuestamente "El cuartel Fujoshi", siempre se reunían por las tardes de los sábados con demás fujoshis, por fuera parecía algo salido de la basura, pero por dentro era todo rosa…azul…y negro, con posters, mangas, y cosas yaoi por todas partes, habían puffs para sentarse y cortinas negras en las ventanas para que nadie viera dentro sin pasar por la puerta, la cual tenía un pequeño agujero para ver quién era y si podía pasar o no, nunca nos subestimen, somos la neta.

~.~Oficina principal del ECF*~.~

-Bien, se me ocurrío…_secuestro_…a los de Raimon!-dijo Yui como si de ir al parque se tratara-

-Yui…-la miro con cara seria- Es una gran idea!-dijo su némesis-comadre Mitsuko bipolarizando y poniendo cara de derp-

-Verdad!?, Además de que tenemos dinero, juntando nuestros ahorros de yaoi podremos tener yaoi en vivo!-y de pronto florecitas y un fondo rosa apareció alrededor de la voz de águila-

-Bien, pero como le haremos?, los únicos que conocemos son a Haruna-chan y a Hitomiko-san-aclaro un punto su némesis poniendo cara pensativa-

De pronto ambas pusieron caras pensativas, y como si de una sola idea en la misma nubecita se tratara ambas reaccionaron al momento

-Exacto! Ellas son yaoistas en cubierto!-exclamaron a la misma ves sacudiendo sus puños en alto y mirada decidida- A Raimon!-exclamo seguidamente Yui empezando a salir de la habitación-

-Ea!-la detuvo Mitsuko- Recuerda que tenemos que hablar con las demás…-y fue cortada por Yui, metafóricamente

-Eneoeneo*, ellas aman a Raimon, literalmente, por algo están en la misma escuela que ellos al igual que nosotras, obvio nos apoyaran!-dijo volviendo a poner madface* la oji-marron, en efecto, estaban en la misma escuela pero el grupo de fujoshis estaba como…dispersa en cursos, por así decirlo, y solo se reunían en el receso y salida, eran como espías que nunca se acababan, ya que conseguían yaoi de donde fuese!, y eran como…fanaticasobsesivas del equipo de Inazuma, ya que según ellas "_tenían la magia"_

-Está bien…-le palmeo la espalda su némesis- Pero si ocurre algo…será tu culpa-dijo dejándola de piedra y saliendo tranquilamente por la puerta-

~.~Mas tarde, en las canchas de Raimon~.~

Las dos chicas, iban…"en cubierto", si eso significa ir con capuchas sospechosamente hacia las bancas de Raimon.

-Pss…Hitomiko-san…-trato de llamarle la atención la rubia con lentes hipsters, Hitomiko puso cara de "da fuq?" y se acerco-

-Si?...Desea algo?...-dijo, estaba con ropa casual, ya que no era la entrenadora y solo venía de vez en cuando a ver el entrenamiento de Hiroto y Midorikawa

La encapuchada 1 se bajo los lentes y se bajo un poco la capucha- Me recuerda? Soy Mitsuko! Usted me dio tutoría hace unos meses por recomendación del director de Raimon, casi me tira por el balcón porque no prestaba atención, ya me recuerda?

Una gotita anime se hizo presente en la cabeza de la mayor- Sí, ya te recuerdo Henzou, ahora dime, que necesitas?

-Necesito que nos ayude a mi amiga-señalo a la chica de al lado que tenia gafas con bigote, esas de broma, y se distraía con una mariposa y Midorikawa- A secuestrar a los Inazuma, para poder hacer yaoi-soltó como si hablara del clima

-Espera, y que te hace pensar que las ayudare?-dijo Hitomiko cruzándose de brazos

Ambas chicas voltearon su mirada hacia ella, tipo Chucky sonriéndole a su víctima- Sabemos que es yaoista, no se haga, por eso invito a Midorikawa a que viviera con usted y Hiroto con la vana excusa de que estaría más cerca del colegio-dijeron a la misma ves las pequeñas

-Eh…Eh…Como saben eso!?-exclamo nerviosa y mirándolas como si fuera bicho raro-

-Internet…-dijeron, obviamente mintiendo, al unisonio las niñas

-Bien!-exclamo derrotada la mayor- Que quieren que haga?

-Simple, les dirá que tomaran unas…_"vacaciones"_…y los devolverá a la isla de la FFI, Licott, así se nos será más fácil controlarlos

-Bien, con qué dinero?-pregunto curiosa la peli-negra o del color que tenga el cabello Hitomiko

-De eso no se preocupe, nosotras nos encargamos, dígale a Haruna que coopere con usted, seguro le encantará-y sonriendo tipo Jeff the Killer se fueron dejándola con cara de estupefacción, al salir de allí se detuvieron en las puertas de la entrada

-Esto hay que hacerlo en grande…Yui! Llama a los contactos en Estados Unidos, Inglaterra y de donde sea el equipo que era de Daisuke!-dijo Mitsuko dejando a Yui con una gotita- Tambien al contacto secreto de Italia, esto lo llevaremos a lo grande-sonrió misteriosamente y siguió su camino, en dirección al banco para luego ir al refugio a empezar el plan 'Secuestro'

-Espera Mitsuko… aquí hay algo con lo que no contábamos y que me acabo de acordar pues eso nos sería una desventaja-dijo Yui algo preocupada haciendo que Mitsuko parara su caminata

-Qué cosa?-le preguntaba la otra chica

-Pues has pensado que haremos con Natsumi, Fuyuka y la siliconada de Ulvida? O sea…lo más probable es que se pregunten a donde se fueron todos los chicos y los manden a buscar…y considerando como es la maldita de Natsumi le dirá a su papi que nos boten del colegio…otra vez, se nos malogró el plan- Yui respondía con un aura oscura

-Ah mi querida Yui tienes mucho que aprender de como manipular a la gente, ya tenía eso planificado! Ven vamos al cuartel ahí te explicaré-diciendo esto las 2 partieron otra vez a su refugio donde quien sabe que cosas irían a planear.

Por otra parte Hitomiko se quedó pensando en lo que le habían dicho… si era un muy buen plan, porque no lo pensó antes?, pero definitivamente no iba a seguir perdiendo el tiempo en lo que pudo haber hecho y se dirigió hacia la jovencita Haruna Otonashi, definitivamente ayudaría dado que al igual que ella, era fujoshi

-Otonashi, necesito hablar contigo-le decía la mayor

-Hitomiko-sempai, hacía tiempo que no la veía por aquí que la trae por el instituto?-preguntó animosa la de gafas

-Bueno venía a ver las prácticas de soccer de Hiroto y Midorikawa y de paso a preguntarte algo, pues necesito tu ayuda-

-Ah? Claro que sucede?-

-Verás Haruna, se me ha presentado un nuevo proyecto del cual deseo que tú seas parte, sé que te agradará y quisiera saber si te incluirías en esto-

-Interesante, de que trata? Algún proyecto escolar?, un nuevo torneo?-

-Mejor que todas las anteriores, recuerdas la isla Licott no? Donde se llevó a cabo el FFI; bueno he decidido llevar a los chicos devuelta ahí pero esta vez con un propósito diferente-

-Con cuál?-

-Esta vez ellos irán a lo que será las mejores vacaciones de sus vidas…en parejas sin que ellos lo sepan, claro lo patrocinan unas alumnas que conozco asi que no hay problema-

-Espere, Hitomiko-sempai, usted me está insinuando que secuestraremos a los muchachos y los llevaremos a una isla donde supuestamente los haremos que se emparejen y enamoren para luego filmarlo y verlo en mucho tiempo después y además desapareceremos a las chicas que se pregunten dónde están…?- respondía Haruna algo asustada por así decir

-técnicamente…si, quieres apuntarte?-

-Claro que sí! No se preocupe haré mi mejor esfuerzo desapareciendo a las chicas-

-Yo nunca dije de de esa…bueno está bien, eso incluía en realidad en el plan, gracias Otonashi nos serás de gran ayuda para este plan, confío en tus habilidades-sonreía la ex entrenadora

Mientras tanto en otra parte del instituto Raimon la joven Natsumi Raimon pasaba por todos los pasillos de la escuela ignorando y golpeando a algunos de los que se les cruzaban pero no les daba importancia, ella solo quería hallar a su objetivo en ese instante…Endo Mamoru quien para su "suerte" estaba con el equipo entrenando para su siguiente partido de futbol contra el franco Canadiense (?)

-Endo!-gritó la pelirroja llamando la atención del equipo completo menos del nombrado

-Y así es como gané a los aliens, alguna otra pregunta pequeña?-le decía el castaño a una niña de 5 años que pasaba por ahí

-Si! Me puede, devolver por favor mi balón hace rato que se lo estoy pidiendo. Ah sí y una pregunta la chica del peinado raro es su novia?-

-Quien?-

-La que está jugando futbol y tiene tapado un ojo-

-Ella?, bueno en realidad es él…-

-Y porque lo mira tanto a cada rato?-

-Pues porque a mi…me gusta… su peinado emo-respondió Mamoru haciendo una cara de derpy asustando un poco a la niña que se alejó nerviosa

-Te oí Endo!-gritó Kazemaru mirándolo fijamente desde su lugar donde practicaba con Shirou y Midorikawa quienes solo reían

-Te quiero!-le respondió gritando e ignorando completamente el hecho que Raimon estaba presente…y también su equipo completo quien comenzaba a reírse por lo lanzado que era el capitán

-C…cállate no me hagas bowling frente a todos!-gritaba el otro en manera de respuesta al parecer pero se había sonrojado por lo dicho

-Mamoru! Que haces hablándole y diciéndole cosas así a Ichirouta!-ahora la gritona era Teresa Fidalgo, digo Natsumi que se acercaba a hacerle lío al pobre portero

-Jaja…Natsu-chan…que bonito verte aquí…en la práctica- Endo se reía nervioso

-Sabes que no me gusta que le andes hablando a esos raros-

-Son mi equipo-lo miraba con un póker face-

-Quien se cree ella para decirle a Endo que hacer? Además porque lo mira tanto? Porque le agarra la mano? O sea que le pasa!-refunfuñaba el peli celeste viendo la escena que tenía frente a él

-Yo que tu sacaría mi fierro golpeador de parejas felices…y le pegaría-intervino Ryuuji

-Buena idea Mido, aunque yo usaría un balonazo son más efectivos, Goenji siempre los usa-sonreía el Fubuki mayor

-Donde decían que puedo conseguir uno de esos fierros?-un aura negra de ira estaba alrededor del cuerpo de Kazemaru que estaba más que enojado al parecer

-Pues un chico llamado Ger…-en ese instante toda la tensión de la cancha se vio interrumpida por una bomba de humo que salió de la nada haciendo que todo se vuelva nublado y nadie pudiera ver ni donde se encontraban

-Chicos! Están bien-gritaban algunos en su desesperación por no poder ver nada

-S…si, esperen busquen dispersar el humo-decía otro y dicho y hecho lo cumplieron lograron deshacerse de la tensa cantidad de humo y todos se miraron unos a los otros buscando a ver si habían heridos, alguien mal, algo que los preocupara pero nada, absolutamente nada parecía diferente

-Oigan y Hiroto y Midorikawa?-preguntaba perplejo Aphrodi por lo sucedido

-Cierto,…esperen tampoco está mi hermano ni Goenji-baka! Si ese pelos parados se atreve a tocarlo lo mato!-gritó Atsuya en ese instante

-Chicos por favor cálmense lo más seguro es que Midorikawa saliera corriendo y fuera a comprar helado o fierros golpeadores y Hiroto lo acompaño y tal vez Shirou se asustó y Goenji para calmarlo se lo llevó a…alguna parte-trataba Kido de tranquilizar a todos

-Si tú lo dices…pero si algo le pasa a mi hermano te haré responsable y haré que Fudou te haga daño…si sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Atsuya!-le respondió Afuro en manera de reprenda al menor

-Endo, tu no hablabas con Natsumi?-preguntó todavía amargo el chico del peinado emo

-Cierto…donde estará…bueno no importa-sonreía Endo como si no hubiera pasado nada

~En otro sensual lado~

-Ya vamos una, nos faltan 2-sonreía Haruna mientras llevaba a su inconsciente "amiga" Natsumi a un auto conducido por el señor Furukawa a su costado estaban Yui y Mitsuko que reían con maldad por así decir

-Sigo sin creer que funcionar, creía que destruiríamos el colegio con esa bomba de humo-respondió Mitsuko tranquila pero a la vez alegre- Y lo que más me sorprende es que los lográramos secuestrar a los chicos

-Oh sí!, al fin empezaremos a poner en acción el plan…y lo mejor de todo…tengo a Midorikawa-kun desmayado en este preciso momento, oh Mitsuko no se ve él adorable? Es tan perfecto-le hablaba Yui babeando mientras veía a el peliverde

-Es de Hiroto…recuérdalo-rió Haruna con una gotita mientras agarraba a Kazemaru y Endo inconscientes y los sentaba juntos

-No me lo repitas!-entraba Yui al rincón emo

-Muchachas por favor…cálmense aún nos falta acabar lo que comenzamos debemos ir por las demás parejas y buscar como alquilar el avión-les reprendía Hitomiko, la más seria de las involucradas

-No te olvides que también nos falta llevarnos a las chicas que faltan lejos para que no intervengan, debemos decirles que irán a un retiro lejos-

-Cierto…quien es la siguiente en la lista?-

-Fuyuka….-sonrieron las 3 muchachas en conjunto pensando lo loco y genial que serían las siguientes semanas tratando de emparejar a los chicos de Inazuma y de otros equipos…si sería algo épico.

_  
Espero les haya gustado..."ESO" :D

EEEEEEEEEEEEN fin!, eso fue simplemente el prologo xD preparense, y Eneoeneo decía mi bisabuela cuando negaba o se enojaba ._. xD ahh espero os haya interesado, si les gusto dejen review y like(?) si no pues...gracias por pasarse :3

Nos vemos en el primer cap, chao chao!


End file.
